


Deep

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ronzio della nave lo rilassa, suona come le fusa di un gatto alle sue orecchie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts).



> AUGURI QUEEEEENS <3 Un po' di porno, perché ti voglio bene. <3

Il ronzio della nave lo rilassa, suona come le fusa di un gatto alle sue orecchie. È facile chiudere gli occhi e far finta, stupidamente, che sia Spock a emettere quel suono, almeno quanto è facile riaprirli e perdersi nei suoi occhi sempre così fermi, nello sguardo duro che si scioglie sotto il suo tocco esperto.   
Lo prenderebbe in giro, adesso. È così facile far crollare quella barriera di freddezza che Spock ama sollevare per rendersi superiore al resto del mondo - basta un tocco ben preciso sulla nuca e via, le sue guance si colorano di una sfumatura di verde che all’inizio lo inquietava, ma che adesso non riesce a non smettere di fissare ogni volta che gli si para davanti.   
Lo prende in bocca, lasciandolo scivolare fino in fondo, finché la punta umida non sfrega contro la sua gola. Spock geme controvoglia, lo sente nel modo in cui la sua voce muore, e lui comincia a succhiare, la lingua che aderisce alla sua carne bollente, perché non vuole far altro che sentire quel suono per i prossimi cinque minuti - vuole spezzarlo, costringerlo a chiamare il suo nome, a implorarlo di farlo venire. Stuzzica la punta quando fa scivolare la sua erezione fuori dalle labbra, fissandolo con occhi divorati dall’eccitazione. Spock gli stringe una mano tra i capelli, respira profondamente, e lui si chiede se non sia già al suo limite. Se lo lascia scivolare di nuovo tra le labbra, premurandosi di fare piano, di succhiare ogni volta che un po’ di lui sparisce nella sua bocca.  
“K-Kirk-”  
Ah, il dolce suono della vittoria.  
Rimarrebbe così ancora a lungo, solo per il gusto di sentirsi un gradino sopra di lui, solo per sentirsi l’unico in grado di piegare un essere vivente del genere, l’unico capace di piegare la volontà della sua parte vulcaniana per lasciar spazio all’umano nascosto in lui. La suzione si fa più forte, cerca il supporto di una mano, e in poco tempo Spock è chino su di lui, entrambe le mani a stringere i suoi capelli, un gemito disperato che, per Kirk, è la migliore ricompensa.   
Vorrebbe fosse sempre così. Alza lo sguardo, sorridendo beffardo al suo sottoposto. Come al solito, in maniera ormai del tutto scontata, Spock lo evita abilmente, sistemandosi i pantaloni mentre cerca il supporto della parete. “Forse è il caso che torni in plancia, capitano,” borbotta sommessamente per poi lasciarlo da solo, con un’eccitazione dolorante di cui occuparsi e la sensazione di frustrazione che lo porterà ad insistere, ancora, finché Spock non si renderà conto che non c’è più nulla da fare, e l’unica cosa è arrendersi all’umano che grida per ottenere soddisfazione.  
Intanto, lui non demorde.


End file.
